This invention relates to a sleeping cot, lightweight enough to be used by backpackers and mountaineers in lieu of the more commonly used therma-rest (inflatable pad) or the ridge rest (foam pad).
The mountaineers' cot will be a great addition to anyone's backcountry experience. With the relative little difference in weight to be carried, the backpacker could greatly increase his/her comfort regardless of ground conditions. By using tools already being used for other purposes' the user is reducing overall weight while greatly increasing comfort. The tools already in use are as follows: Telescoping ski poles, ice ax, sleeping pad, sleeping pad camp chair and internal frame backpack. The cot user will exchange the sleeping pad and chair for the cot fabric and six cot legs. By adapting the internal frame backpacking stays into the side-rails of the cot and using the trekking poles and ice ax as the end and center stays of the cot the user will have the ultimate in efficiency and comfort in the backcountry environment.
Currently in the sports of backpacking and mountaineering, the only lightweight sleeping pads are the therma-rest and the ridge rest. These sleeping pads, although relatively comfortable, have some significant disadvantages. For example: a therma-rest, while providing comfort and insulation, can fail if the barrier is breached causing an air leak and leaving the user in the position of sleeping on cold, icy, rocky, uncomfortable ground. The ridge rest being the lighter of the two is less comfortable and provides less insulation.
Prior art has discussed the use of a backpack cot, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,825, where the cot is incorporated into the external frame backpack. The disadvantages of this idea are that you are basically doubling the weight of your backpack. In addition, you are removing the storage capability of your pack for camping. You would have to displace the entire contents of your pack in order to deploy your cot. Furthermore, the external frame required for this patent has greatly decreased in popularity over the last two decades for many reasons and current users of the external frame pack are not the target markets of this invention.